Wakacje w Norze
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Harry spędza wakacje po Turnieju Trójmagicznym u Weasleyów. Harry/Ron.


**Tytuł oryginału: _Summer at the Burrow_**

**Autor: _slantedknitting_**

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu.

* * *

**

Harry i Ron pakowali swoje rzeczy w ciszy. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie obawiał się powrotu do Dursleyów tak, jak teraz. Był przerażony, w szoku i niezdolny do przeciwstawienia się żalowi, wściekłości czy zmieszaniu. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął czy potrzebował, było kolejne lato z rodziną, która go nienawidziła, odmawiała wsparcia i często pomstowała go. Chciał tylko skulić się gdzieś w ukryciu aż do jesieni, albo możliwie na zawsze. Teraz, kiedy Voldemort naprawdę powrócił, wątpił, żeby Hogwart był w stanie dać mu bezpieczeństwo i komfort jak w przeszłości. Nie przestawał rzucać spojrzeń na Rona, zastanawiając się, jak byłoby spędzić całe lato w Norze.

Ron spojrzał w górę, czując na sobie oczy Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Gotowy, stary? — Ron zamknął swój kufer i usiadł na nim.

Harry spojrzał w dół na swój pełny kufer i przytaknął. Ron przyglądał mu się uważnie, kiedy wrzucał samotną skarpetę i zamykał ciężkie wieko.

— Ron...

— Taa. — Ron zdawał się wiedzieć, o co Harry miał zamiar zapytać. — Jedź ze mną do domu.

Harry wciągnął powietrze i przytaknął.

— Mogę?

— Pewnie, że możesz. — Ron wstał. — Wiesz, że mama cieszyłaby się z tego. Martwi się, kiedy jesteś u Dursleyów. Myśli, że jesteś jej dawno zagubionym, czarnowłosym synem. Wiesz to. Poza tym... — Ron rozejrzał się dookoła pokoju — Ja też nie chcę, żebyś tam wracał.

Harry uśmiechnął się do swoich dłoni i powiedział zmęczonym głosem:

— Dzięki, Ron.

— Wiszę ci coś i tak. — Harry zmieszany podniósł głowę. — To ja myślałem, że włożyłeś swoje imię do czary, pamiętasz? Przepraszam za to.

— W porządku. Wiesz to.

— Wiem. Ale nigdy nie dałeś mi przeprosić. Niemal umarłeś, myśląc, że cię nienawidzę.

— Prawda... — Harry westchnął i ponownie spojrzał w dół na swoje ręce. — Cóż, jesteś pewny, że twoja mama nie będzie miała nic przeciwko? Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu — kolejna gęba do wyżywienia, czy coś. Ona już musi zajmować się wami wszystkimi...

— Harry, zamknij się, wiesz, że zawsze jesteś mile widziany. Ona chce, żebyś był w domu z nami. Wszyscy chcemy, tak naprawdę. Twój wujek to drań, mało powiedziane, tak samo jak jego paskudny syn... i jego żona, Harry, twoja głupia ciotka...

Harry śmiał się po raz pierwszy od kilku dni, kiedy zobaczył zagniewaną minę Rona.

— Dobra, stary, kapuję. Dzięki. Serio. Po prostu myślę... może moglibyśmy dać twojej mamie więcej niż pięć minut, żeby zauważyła. To tyle.

— Nie zauważy. Dalej — mruknął Ron, kiedy zwlókł swój kufer z łóżka. Zanim Harry zdążył dotknąć swój, Ron go wziął i szarpnął na podłogę. Spojrzał w górę na Harry'ego i zatrzymał się, nim powiedział: — Myślałem... wyglądasz na wyczerpanego...

Harry pokiwał głową i wyszedł z pokoju za Ronem, wiedząc, że znajdą swoje rzeczy w pociągu za kilka godzin.

* * *

Droga do domu przebiegała w ciszy; Harry spał, a Ron patrzył na niego, marszcząc brwi. Hermiona czytała w kącie i Ron nie zawracał sobie głowy patrzeniem na to, co studiowała. Martwił się o Harry'ego; wyglądał na wątłego, zmęczonego i małego, ale śmiertelnie poważnego i dość dużo starszego niż był kilka miesięcy temu, a nawet kilka tygodni temu. Oglądanie, jak Harry załamał się nad martwym ciałem Cedrika, było przerażające. Hermiona zaciskała rękę na ramieniu Rona tak mocno, że nadal miał ślad, ale wtedy nawet nie zwrócił uwagi. Jedyna rzecz, jaką widział, to Harry ściskający brudne, zakrwawione ubrania Cedrika. Jedyna rzecz, jaką czuł, to swoje serce, bijące dziko i głośno w jego klatce piersiowej. Był zdenerwowany śmiercią Cedrika; zdenerwowany tym, że Harry najwyraźniej był świadkiem jego śmierci, morderstwa, i czuł się zmuszony, aby przynieść jego ciało z powrotem; zdenerwowany tym, że turniej skończył się tak tragicznie. Głownie, chociaż nigdy by tego nie przyznał, czuł ulgę, przemożną ulgę, że z Harrym było dobrze, że to nie Harry leżał, sztywny i martwy, na ziemi, że Harry był bezpieczny i żywy.

Pociąg zatrzymał się wolno, chwiejnie na peronie i Ron został wyszarpnięty ze swoich myśli. Spojrzał na Hermionę, która patrzyła na niego. Wydawała się zatroskana, jednak niekoniecznie o Harry'ego. Ron zerknął za okno na peron i zobaczył swoją matkę, w całej swojej ognistej chwale, czekającą na swoje dzieci.

— Ron. — Ron odwrócił się niechętnie do Hermiony. — Prawie wcale nie mrugałeś przez całą drogę.

— Skąd możesz wiedzieć, twoje oczy były przyklejone do tej książki przez cały czas — wymamrotał Ron i wstał, poprawiając koszulkę.

— Przestałam czytać godzinę temu — powiedziała cicho Hermiona, chowając książkę do torby i wstając. Patrzyła znacząco na Rona.

Ron odmówił spotkania jej oczu. Spojrzał na podłogę, siedzenia, okno, półki na bagaże, tandetne rysunki na ścianach, w końcu na swój zegarek.

— Lepiej go obudź. — Obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Harry'ego, który marszczył brwi we śnie.

Hermiona odwróciła się, pochyliła i pogłaskała delikatnie policzek Harry'ego.

Harry szarpnął się, obudzony.

— Co... Ron... gdzie... Hermiona! — Harry zarumienił się i szybko wstał. Hermiona popchnęła go z powrotem na siedzenie.

— Posłuchaj mnie, Harry. Obiecaj, że postarasz się nie władować w żadne kłopoty tego lata. Musisz być teraz super ostrożny i nie chcę, żeby cokolwiek ci się stało. — Jej głos złagodniał. — I dbaj też o siebie, dobrze? — Odwróciła się do Rona i na nowo stała się poważna. — Upewnij się, że on dobrze je. I śpi. I nie spędza całego dnia na zamartwianiu się. — Pociągnęła Harry'ego w górę i przytuliła go mocno. Potem odwróciła się do Rona i przytuliła go gniewnie, zanim wypadła z przedziału.

Ron odwrócił się do Harry'ego z uśmiechem.

— Ona wciąż jest wariatką.

— Jak widać. — Harry uśmiechnął się, zmęczony, i przesunął dłonie w swoich potarganych włosach. — Wysiądźmy z tego piekielnego pociągu. — Wypchnął się z przedziału, a Ron podążył za nim w bliskiej odległości. — Cześć, pani Weasley. — słaby głos Harry'ego został wymamrotany we włosy pani Weasley, kiedy prawie wydusiła z niego życie, przytulając go. — Pani Weasley...

Odciągnęła go i złapała za ramiona.

— Cieszę się, że masz się dobrze. Wyglądasz lepiej. Masz więcej kolorów. — Kłamała.

Harry przytaknął.

— Mam się trochę lepiej, taa. — Kłamał.

Pani Weasley odwróciła się od niego, aby przywitać ciepło swoje własne dzieci. Harry patrzył nerwowo na Rona, zastanawiając się, kiedy zapyta. Mógł czuć wściekłe spojrzenie wujka z drugiego końca peronu i zaczynał być zaniepokojony.

— Mamo... mamo, przestań... mam... przestań! — Ron cofnął się od matki, kiedy próbowała przytulić go mocniej. — Mam pytanie. Albo raczej przysługę. Albo... czy Harry może przyjechać na lato? — Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego, a potem z powrotem na swoją matkę.

— Och! Oczywiście! — Pani Weasley odwróciła się z powrotem do Harry'ego i ponownie go przytuliła. — Chciałabym, żebyś spędził z nami lato. Czułabym się o wiele lepiej — gdzie jest twój wujek — gdybyś był z nami, a nie z nimi — pójdę i powiem mu sama — potrzebujesz miłego, relaksującego lata — lepiej chodź ze mną, kochanie. — Pociągnęła Harry'ego do jego wujka i ciotki.

Wuj Vernon był bardziej niż szczęśliwy pozbywając się Harry'ego na lato, chociaż zły, że musiał przyjechać na stację. Harry zignorował mamrotanie wuja i odwrócił się, aby uśmiechnąć do Rona. Ron wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi.

* * *

Tej nocy Harry ułożył się na dodatkowym łóżku w pokoju Rona, na szczycie Nory. Czuł się tak bezpieczny i zadowolony, jak tylko mógł, co usatysfakcjonowało go wystarczająco na noc. Wyczekiwał najdłuższego snu w swoim życiu.

Ron zgasił światła i wdrapał się do swojego łóżka. Widział, jak Harry niemal natychmiast zasnął, ale sam nie mógł tego zrobić przez kolejne dwie godziny.

Podczas gorących dni w Norze, Ron i Harry głównie zostawali w pokoju Rona, grając w szachy albo gadając o Quidditchu. Mistrzostwa Świata stawały się świeższe w ich głowach, kiedy spychali wydarzenia roku szkolnego na tył wspomnień, a przypominali sobie ruchy Bułgarów i Irlandczyków. Ron był spokojny i zwracał uwagę, zauważał każdy ruch i wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, dostrzegał każde uczucie, które pojawiło się w zielonych oczach. Harry był cichy i, zazwyczaj, smutny. Kiedy myślał, że Ron nie patrzy, spędzał czas wpatrując się za okno, albo po prostu na swoje kostki.

Swojej trzeciej nocy w Norze, Harry miał trudności z zaśnięciem. Padało i paranoicznie myślał, że Voldemort wpadnie przez okno Rona w dowolnej chwili. Ron, z drugiej strony, zasnął spokojnie po raz pierwszy od kilku dni, drzemiąc szczęśliwie dzięki równemu rytmowi uderzeń deszczu o dach tylko stopę nad jego głową.

Po nadzwyczaj świetlnej błyskawicy, Harry odrzucił przykrycie i usiadł na łóżku. Spojrzał na śpiącą figurę drugiego chłopaka; wargi Rona były rozdzielone, kiedy lekko chrapał, jego ręce były zakopane gdzieś pod mysią pościelą. Oddychając ciężko, Harry wstał i przeszedł do łóżka Rona. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, spinając się, kiedy Ron przesunął się lekko. Ron nie obudził się, ale Harry nie ruszył się dalej. Po minucie, grzmot zagrzmiał przez niebo głośniej i dłużej niż Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał, i wcisnął się na łóżko Rona. Ron, obudzony przez grzmot, spojrzał na dodatkowe ciało moszczące się pod okryciem. Przesunął się na bok, aby dać swojemu nowemu towarzyszowi w łóżku więcej miejsca.

— Harry — wyszeptał Ron, gapiąc się na tył głowy przyjaciela. Harry spanikował i zaczął wychodzić z łóżka, ale Ron wyciągnął rękę i złapał ramię Harry'ego. — Zo... m–możesz zostać. — Ron ściągnął rękę z Harry'ego i czekał na jego odwrócenie się, ale to nie nastąpiło. Ron poprawił się na łóżku i sięgnął, aby dotknąć Harry'ego, gdziekolwiek, kiedy poczuł, że na nowo zapada się szybko w sen. Jego ręka wylądowała na udzie Harry'ego. Tuż przed utratą świadomości zarejestrował, że jego dłoń leżała na bokserkach Harry'ego, ale jego palce były na nagiej nodze.

Harry w ogóle nie zasnął tamtej nocy. Leżał tam trzy godziny, skupiając się na dźwięku padającego deszczu i uczuciu ciepłej ręki Rona na swojej nodze. Kiedy słońce wzeszło i przestał padać deszcz, Ron wstrząsnął się, a Harry zamarł. Ron obrócił się, zabierając dłoń z Harry'ego, i chrapnął w poduszkę. Harry powoli obrócił swoją głowę.

— Mam cię. — Ron otworzył oczy i wyszczerzył się do Harry'ego.

Harry zarumienił się płochliwie, wstał z łóżka i pobiegł do łazienki najszybciej, jak potrafił. Ron obrócił się na plecy. Westchnął i wgapił się w sufit, który wydawał się westchnąć razem z nim, kiedy przebiegła przez niego poranna bryza. Ostatecznie, długo po czasie, w którym Harry powinien był wrócić, Ron ubrał się i zszedł na dół do kuchni. Harry i Ginny siedzieli przy stole, jedząc tosty. Tłumaczył, w jaki sposób burze z piorunami doprowadziły do wynalezienia elektryczności, ale Ginny zdawała się nie rozumieć, albo w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi. Uśmiechała się do Harry'ego bezmyślnie, na pewno słuchając tylko dźwięku jego głosu. Harry zdawał się tego nie zauważać, albo nie miał nic przeciwko.

Ron usiadł naprzeciwko nich i złapał tost. Ginny spojrzała na niego i zmarszczyła brwi.

— Zrobiłam śniadanie dla siebie i Harry'ego.

— Odczep się, to tylko jednak kromka — mruknął Ron i zjadł tosta powoli, udając, że czyta Proroka Codziennego. Kiedy skończył, poszedł z powrotem do pokoju, mając na dzieję, że Harry wkrótce do niego dołączy. Minęła kolejna godzina, zanim Harry przyszedł na górę i zaczął się ubierać. Ignorował Rona, zrzucając z siebie koszulę, w której spał i wciągając ubrania. — Partia szachów? — zapytał Ron z nadzieją, kiedy Harry usiadł, aby wciągnąć skarpetki.

— Nie mogę — powiedział krótko Harry. — Idę na spacer z Ginny. — Ron tylko się patrzył, kiedy Harry zawiązał sznurówki i wyszedł, bez kolejnego słowa.

Ron spędził swój dzień pisząc długi, odkrywczy list do Hermiony, który potem podpisał i użył Świnki do wysłania go. Była pora obiadu, kiedy Harry i Ginny wrócili, a Ron, który przegapił lunch, był głodny i zirytowany. Harry udawał, ze nie zauważył groźnego spojrzenia Rona, kiedy wrócił do pokoju uśmiechnięty i trochę ubłocony.

— Nie roznoś błota po całym moim domu, Harry.

Harry odwrócił się do Rona, prostując się.

— Nie rozniosłem. Zostawiłem buty na zewnątrz. Dzięki.

— Gdzie poszliście?

— Mówiłem ci. Na spacer.

— Gdzie?

— Nie wiem. — Harry podszedł do klatki Hedwigi. — Nie znam tego rejonu, Ron. Nie mieszkam tutaj.

— Racja — wymamrotał Ron i zszedł na dół, aby usiąść przy stole i czekać na obiad.

Tej nocy chłopcy poszli do łóżek wymieniając tylko kilka słów ze sobą. Ron nie spał.

* * *

Minął kolejny tydzień, zanim Harry usiadł, aby zagrać znowu z Ronem w szachy. Dni Rona zawierały się w przerzucaniu starych magazynów Quidditcha i siedzeniu w pokoju Freda i George'a, podczas gdy Harry głównie kręcił się po pobliskich polach, czasami z Ginny, ale zazwyczaj samotnie. Ron zauważył, że Harry nigdy nie wracał tak szczęśliwy jaki był pierwszego dnia; właściwie, Harry wydawał się wracać w gorszym humorze niż był, kiedy wychodził rano. Zawsze miał ten sam mroczny wyraz twarzy i Ron mógł powiedzieć, że pewnie wspominał wydarzenia z cmentarza, kiedy był sam na zewnątrz, na polach otaczających Norę.

— Harry — zaczął Ron, kiedy jego pion niszczył pion Harry'ego. — Ja po prostu... — Jego głos urwał się, a Harry wykonał kolejny ruch. Po dziesięciu minutach Ron wygrał partię i zaczynali ustawiać figury do nowej. — Nadal się cieszę, że tu jesteś. — Jego głos był cichy, ale nie wydobywał się żaden inny dźwięk w pokoju, poza okazjonalnym huczeniem śpiącej sowy.

Harry nic nie powiedział, ciągnąc końce swoich włosów.

Tej nocy, kiedy Harry był pewny, że Ron już śpi, przekradł się cicho przez pokój do łóżka Rona. Ron poruszył się i otworzył jedno oko, jak Harry pchnął go lekko. Gdy Harry ułożył się pod przykryciem, Ron przycisnął swoją klatkę piersiową do jego pleców i owinął ramię wokół jego brzucha. Harry wziął powolny, głęboki oddech, kiedy Ron przysunął go bliżej. Minęło kilka minut i nic więcej się nie wydarzyło, więc Harry zamknął oczy, położył swoją dłoń na Rona i próbował iść spać. Akurat osuwał się w sen, kiedy został przywrócony do rzeczywistości miękkim jękiem — który wydobył się z jego własnych ust. Usta Rona były przyciśnięte do karku Harry'ego i zostawiały pocałunki na każdym calu skóry, ssąc delikatnie kilka sekund. Harry ścisnął dłoń Rona mocniej. Ron był taki czuły i łagodny, i Harry chciał tylko zwinąć się w jego ramionach i płakać — za Cedrika, za rodziców, za stratę niewinności i szczęścia, za intensywny strach, który trzymał w sercu. Ale wtedy zęby Rona ugryzły małżowinę uszną Harry'ego i wszystkie smutne myśli opuściły umysł Harry'ego, gdy otworzył usta i wyszedł z nich kolejny miękki jęk.

Harry odwrócił się i, kiedy złapał spojrzenie ciemnych, niebieskich oczu Rona na chwilę, zakrył swoimi wargami usta Rona. Ron przesunął swoją rękę z pleców Harry'ego do jego włosów, zakopując swoje palce w czarnej grzywie. Całowali się desperacko, przyciskając swoje ciała ciaśniej do siebie, starając się stopić w jedno.

Harry uchwycił mocno ramię Rona, przyciągając go bliżej i trzymając w miejscu. Ron przerwał pocałunek, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza, a Harry szybko go puścił.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał.

— Za co, u licha, przepraszasz? — zapytał Ron, dysząc lekko. Wyciągnął swoją dłoń z włosów Harry'ego i pozwolił jej spocząć na jego spiętych plecach.

— Za bycie takim wrakiem.

Ron uśmiechnął się smutno i przyciągnął Harry'ego do siebie.

— Nikt nie oczekuje, że będziesz błyszczącą, szczęśliwą osobą w tym czasie, stary — powiedział, pocierając nosem policzek Harry'ego.

Harry westchnął cicho i przytaknął we włosy Rona. Ron przesunął swoje wargi z powrotem do ust Harry'ego i pocałowali się powoli.

— Ron — wyszeptał Harry, odsuwając się. — Przepraszam, że unikałem cię ostatnio.

— Przestań przepraszać — mruknął Ron, obracając głowę i zakopując twarz w poduszce.

Harry przesuwał palce przez włosy Rona przez kilka chwil, przyglądając się jak oddech Rona zwalnia. W końcu wyciągnął rękę i zaczął siadać.

— Gdzie idziesz? — zapytał Ron, unosząc głowę.

— Do mojego łóżka. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Myślałem, że chcesz spać.

— Myślałem, że chcesz spać w moim łóżku. — Ron mrugnął.

Harry zarumienił się i położył.

— Na pewno nie masz nic przeciwko?

— Dlaczego miałbym mieć coś przeciwko? — Ron owinął ramię wokół brzucha Harry'ego i zamknął oczy. — Podoba mi się w ten sposób.

Harry pocałował Rona krótko i wtulił się w niego.

— Dobranoc.

— 'Branoc — ziewnął Ron.


End file.
